1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to an electronic device. More particularly, embodiments relate to a rollable display device that can be rolled and unrolled by a user and an electronic device including the rollable display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, consumers attribute greater importance to design of an electronic device when purchasing the electronic device. Further, consumers want an electronic device that can provide a user (e.g., a viewer) with a relatively large image while having portability. Accordingly, a rollable display device is spotlighted as a display device that is included in an electronic device.
Generally, a rollable display device is rolled to achieve a relatively small size when carried, and is unrolled to provide relatively large images to a user when used. To this end, the rollable display device includes a rollable structure and a display panel structure that is attached to the rollable structure. The display panel structure is rolled when the rollable structure is rolled by the user, while the display panel structure is unrolled when the rollable structure is unrolled by the user.